


Broken Rule

by magnusfray (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Multi, Strange Relationships, angsty angsty angsty crap, hopefully a happy ending, kuroo and tsukishima are only friends, oikawa dates everyone, this is an old story though, was originally super junior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magnusfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Kuroo don't exactly follow the normal rules of a relationship and it almost breaks them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a story I originally posted on asianfanfics (--obsidian), using members of Super Junior instead of Haikyuu!! so if you see that version somewhere (under the same title), then it's still me._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Some stories on here have dragged me into the depths of OiKuroo hell and now there's no turning back. And I thought this story would suit them. Forgive me if I haven't managed to change all that should be changed. I've tried hard to edit it!

A relationship that contained only sexual frustration and meaningless late night covert talks when one could not reach the other in person; it was bound to go astray from the beginning.

Friends and family marvelled at how  _easily_  they seemed to slip into each other's lifestyles and they were almost concerned at the sense of normality the brief encounters carried.

There had been a time,  _many_  moons ago, where gentle touches and loving words filled the voids of separation and sexual desire, but as time passed and their mutual feelings of adoration waned, they'd decided to turn their relationship into something frowned upon by the respectable population.

Never in their lives, had a dull moment passed between them.

During the day, they went their separate ways - one to his training at the national sport centre, the other to his medical courses at the university and his part time job - but at night they were bound together. By raging lust or cutthroat consonance, no one knew what brought them together, but it was clear they would not part by mere appeal.

They'd been together so intimately for so long, they'd forgotten what any other partner would be like and they'd certainly have forgotten the softness of a woman's touch.

Oikawa Tooru knew everything about Kuroo Tetsurou; Kuroo Tetsurou knew everything about Oikawa Tooru.

That's how their relationship clicked and moved smoothly.

All their little quirks were out in plain sight for the other to see. Tetsurou’s love of spider lilies, Tooru’s obsession with aliens; their shared passion of volleyball.

That was how they met, through high school tournaments and joint training camps.

They'd played until they collapsed, hoping for the chance of a lifetime. Unfortunately, only Tetsurou was lucky enough to make the scholarship and so Tooru was left to begin a different path - leading him to his medical course. It didn't matter though, as long as they met up at the end of the day, they were happy.

What confused people however, was the one concrete rule the pair followed;  _do not fall in love_.

How two men, in a purely sexual relationship, that were dependent on each other for the reassuring touch or hormonal fix, were not meant to fall in love with each other, was beyond even the wildest fantasies.

And yet, they made it work.

Through constant tug-o-wars and endless retaliations, their relationship seemed to bear it all and continue through the days as though God himself bore the weight of their decisions. Whether it be by night or by day, with one toe out of line or by a misplaced phrase, Tetsurou and Tooru would find themselves falling into bed at night and waking with the sun - covered in fresh marks and with fresh aches.

There was no certain dominance once they were behind closed doors. It depended on how persuasive one could be and how quickly the other would tire of their disagreement - eager to commence the nightly activities. The continual pattern was smooth, no matter what mood they were in by the moon's light.

With the ignorant relationship they had and how far they would venture to remove themselves from each other's presence during the day, it was odd when Tetsurou walked into the location of Tooru's part time employment, of his own free will.

Now Tooru was no meek or small man, but to see his - for lack of better term -  _lover_  walk into his workplace, it rendered him speechless.

Never in their entire years of friendship and promiscuous adventures, had they ever breached the term of confidential etiquette that included their workplace and schooling facility. To see the man enter the premises and scan the gathering personages in the club, before acquiring his target, Tooru felt a small shiver run down his spine at the hungry and almost truculent stare his partner gave him.

Making his way towards the bar of which Tooru stood behind, Tetsurou wove between many scantily dressed females and over-indulged men before reaching his destination.

Wiping a glass thoroughly with a wet rag, Tooru pleaded silently to the man before him;  _Leave before one of us gets noticed_.

He knew for a fact, that many friends of friends frequented the club and he'd been lucky that they'd been too drunk to remember his face the next morning. To be working at a bar,  _especially_  the long and tedious graveyard shifts, with his pretty face and alluring body, Tooru would be in plenty of strife is anyone ever caught wind of his financial funding.

Not that the man didn't enjoy his job, oh no, not at all.

It was quite the opposite, actually.

The pay was good for the hours he worked, his bar manager was one of the sweetest men you'd ever meet and his customers were usually quite well mannered, for horny drunkards who were looking for a quick fuck from some willing girl on the dance floor. Alas, Tetsurou took a seat at the bar, right in front of Tooru and never once did he avert his gaze. Keeping his own eyes on the glasses as he cleaned, Tooru heard a strained voice ask,

"What can I get you?"

And vaguely realized it as his.

He peered at his partner from beneath his long and thick lashes, watched as he tapped the bar for a moment before shrugging. "Whatever you make best, Ru-chan." Feeling his ears and cheeks grow warm at the name, Tooru hurried to whip up whatever drink would satisfy the bane of his existence.

As he shook the steel mixer, Tooru found himself avoiding Tetsurou's piercing gaze - instead staring out across the dance floor and occasionally catching glimpses of people who were regular customers. Pouring the alcoholic beverage, Tooru set it down in front of Tetsurou and said stiffly, "Hemingway Daiquiri, the bar's specialty."

The brunette heaved a sigh as the blonde picked up his drink and wandered to an open table, away from the bar.

"Who was that?"

Tooru jumped at the new voice, nearly dropping the cocktail glass he was wiping.

Behind him stood Yamaguchi Tadashi, his bar manager.

Despite being older than Tadashi by a year or two, Tooru was quite happy to be a rookie under the other man's wing.

"No one Tada-kun, just a customer."

"A regular customer would not look at you like you were food," Tadashi said. "I was watching. He looked like he would devour you in a split second."

The freckled man checked over his newly manicured nails and added, "You were also fairly stiff."

Tooru flinched.

He hadn't a clue his manager had been watching the encounter.

"Well, uh, you see..." Tooru trailed off; not exactly sure where he was heading when he'd opened his mouth. "He's my bo-"

He cut himself off. There was no way he could say Tetsurou was his  _boyfriend_. Having a boyfriend implies there are mutual romantic feelings and there were certainly none of those in their relationship - mutual at least. Thankfully, Tadashi seemed to miss Tooru's little slip and supplied his own thoughts, "He's not that, ahem,  _partner_  of yours, is he?"

The way his manager said 'partner', made Tooru want to slink away and hide in a dark corner forever.

 

* * *

 

 Never in his entire employment at  _Seikoma Bar_ , had Tooru been as relieved to finish work, as he was that early morning. The clock had just ticked over 2am, when Tooru shouted to his work mates that he was off.

"See you tomorrow, Tooru!" Tadashi, Daichi and Keiji chorused.

"Stay safe on your way home!" Kenji had shouted.

"Give me a ring if something happens!" The burly bouncer – Tanaka Ryuunosuke - said, clapping Tooru on the shoulder as he exited the building.

Nodding, Tooru gave one last wave to the patrons of  _Seikoma_ and headed down the street. It wasn't long until he realized he wasn't alone. Feeling his body freeze and his mind starting to fog, Tooru took a deep breath, the scent of cinnamon and liquorice filling his nose.

"What were you playing at?" He snapped suddenly. "Were you  _trying_  to get me fired?"

He knew he looked ridiculous, talking to thin air and seemingly expecting it to answer back.

Well, it did.

"Oh come  _on_." a voice snorted, it's owner stepping out from behind a bougainvillea-covered fence. "I didn't touch you, did I? Though of course, I wouldn't mind." Tooru rolled his eyes at the low purr of Tetsurou's attempted seduction. "Not tonight Tetsurou," he said firmly, "it's 2:15 in the morning, I'm exhausted and all I want to do is sleep. I have classes in the morning."

Tetsurou let out an uncharacteristic whine. "But Ru-chan~" he pouted, twiddling his fingers and playing with the hem of his shirt. "I  _need you_  to help me!"

Tooru sighed harshly and rubbed his neck. "Fine," he snapped, "Let's go."

The sooner he dealt with Tetsurou, the sooner he could sleep in peace.

 

* * *

 

 When Tooru woke later that morning, the first thing he did was curse Tetsurou's name in the several languages he knew.

_Damn that blasted cat!_

And Tooru was kicking himself as well. He should have remembered that whenever Tetsurou said he  _needed_  him, it meant that Tetsurou was going to top - no questions asked. Sitting up, Tooru swore fluidly as he caught sight of the time.

11:42AM.

There went his morning university classes.

_I swear, when I get my hands on that infernal tab-_

"Tooru~! You awake yet, Sleeping Beauty?"

Used to being Tooru's punching bag after a rough night of bottoming, Tetsurou dodged the thrown pillow with ease.

"Don't you want your breakfast?"

Tooru eyed the tray of breakfast foods in Tetsurou's hands, wondering if his partner had slipped him any aphrodisiacs again.

Now  _that_ , was certainly an experience he'd rather forget.

Setting the tray on Tooru's lap, Tetsurou rounded the bed and sat by his side.

Raising an eyebrow at his abnormal behaviour, Tooru shoved his hands behind his head and glared distrustingly at the food in front of him.

"I didn't put anything in it this time, honest. It's perfectly safe to eat."

About to protest, a sudden growl sounded from Tooru's abdomen and he huffed. "If you put anything in this, I'll leave you abstinent for a week."

Tetsurou paled visibly at the threat.

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me."

Placing a paper napkin next to Tooru, Tetsurou got up and stretched. "I need to go now. Training. See you later?" A non-committal hum was Tooru's answer as Tetsurou left.

As Tooru dug into his breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and other things, his eyes landed on the napkin Tetsurou had given him - before curiosity got the best of him and he needed to open it;

 _您_ _错过_ _了_ _类_ _。原_ _谅_ _我_ _？_   _(1)_

Tooru shook his head in disbelief, for written on the paper in barely legible Mandarin, was Tetsurou's apology for making Tooru miss class.

 

* * *

 

Since his cave to Tetsurou and the incessant dull throbbing in his lower back made it difficult to go anywhere, Tooru resigned himself to watching movies from Tetsurou's extensive collection. This part of the after-sex routine, was normal. Tooru would be alone in the morning and occupy himself by cleaning if he wasn't too sore, or lounging around watching movies.

Why he would always give in to Tetsurou was beyond Tooru, but nevertheless the results were always the same.

The fluttering in his chest, the heat in his groin - even when they were apart - and the continuous stream of thoughts that centred around one  _Kuroo Tetsurou_.

Tooru knew he was breaking  _the rule_ , but then and there he could care less.

He could continue to hide his dirty secret and everything would be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is complete, so all chapters have been scheduled for release.
> 
>  _By the way I'm not fluent in Mandarin, so if these are wrong, please let me know!_  
>  (1) -- You missed classes... Forgive me?
> 
>  
> 
> _Comments are appreciated ✎_


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moop, I forgot about this. Oops.

"I think I'm in love with you."

He  _did not_ mean to blurt it out the second Tetsurou opened the door.

Tooru froze on the couch, hand clapped over his mouth and eyes open wide.

He supposed it was a small mercy that he couldn't catch a vantage of Tetsurou's face, which was still hidden by the front door.

A small rattle.

Tooru noticed the door handle shake.

Or, more accurately, the hand  _holding_ the door handle was shaking.

That wasn't good.

“Te-Tetsurou? I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t mean that.”

Tooru started to rise from his seat, fully intent on walking over and convincing Tetsurou that he hadn’t meant what he said. That he  _certainly_  wasn’t in love with  _him_  of all people, when Tetsurou bolted down the hall and into his bedroom. Falling back onto the sofa, Tooru held his head in his hands, cursing and berating himself for his tongue slip.

Moments later, Tetsurou reappeared, a bag in his hands and a stoic look on his face. “Tooru,” he called, shoving the bag into the said man’s arms. “I didn’t want it to come to this…. But now it’s out, I want you to keep away from me, with those foul words and that diseased touch. I think it's time we went our separate ways, for more than just one day. So this is me saying goodbye, to you.... forever.”

Tooru could feel the tears prickling his eyes. “You’re not even going to hear me out? I told you I didn’t mean it!”

“If you didn’t mean it, you wouldn’t be crying like a whiny bitch!”

Tooru flinched back as Tetsurou shouted, suddenly becoming aware that his cheeks were damp and that he was indeed crying.

Lowering his head from Tetsurou’s stoic yet heated glare, Tooru nodded in defeat, turning and picking up his bags. Not even a foot out the door, when Tetsurou slammed it behind him - the force sending Tooru flying forward and crashing into the opposite wall.

Suddenly very glad that most occupants of Tetsurou’s apartment floor worked during the day, Tooru picked himself up and dusted his jeans from the filth they’d collected from the floor. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Tooru trudged down the hall towards the elevator. Halfway, a dark shape appeared around the corner and careened into Tooru, sending the poor man flying for the second time, colliding harshly with the floor.

The stranger gasped and apologised rapidly, holding out a hand for Tooru to take, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there! I was in such a hurry to feed my turtles - I forgot this morning, you see - that I wasn’t watching where I was going!”

Taking the offered hand, Tooru let the surprisingly strong stranger tug him to his feet, before taking a good look at the man.

Not very tall, messy black hair, dark lined eyes, pale skin and baby hands.

He was  _extremely_ cute.

“My name’s Ennoshita,” the stranger said, snapping Tooru out of his thoughts, “Ennoshita Chikara.”

“Oikawa Tooru.”

The two shook hands, before Chikara had an idea, “Let me take you out to lunch as an apology.”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Well… I guess I am.”

Tooru’s mind unwillingly returned to the scene with Tetsurou kicking him out.

“Why not?”

They exchanged numbers before Chikara fled to his apartment, calling out something about turtles needing food and that he’d message Tooru when he was free.

Smiling, Tooru left the apartment complex and headed for his own house, thoughts swirling with the details of Chikara.

He was definitely cute, in an edgy way.

Tooru wondered how he could have missed such a cutie, with the multiple trips he took to visit Tetsurou. Especially since it looked like Chikara lived on the same floor.

He decided to ask Tadashi at work.

 

* * *

 

“Ennoshita Chikara? Why are you suddenly interested in him?”

Tadashi looked nonplussed as Tooru brought up the man with his bar manager that night.

“No reason,” Tooru shrugged, “He ran into me today and wanted to take me out to lunch as an apology. I thought you might know him.”

Tadashi nodded and began to talk as he wiped down some beer mugs, “I do know him. He was in my tech classes in high school. Great filmmaker. Has an amazing mind. Not so good at being _on camera_ but he’s all right with working one. Bit quirky and obsessed with turtles. Usually a bit quiet around strangers and is a bit reclusive. Strange he’d ask someone he’s never met before out to lunch.”

Tooru nodded as he listened closely, “Strange?” He asked, tilting his head as he gazed at his manager.

“Mmm,” Tadashi hummed. “Like I said, he’s reclusive. He must’ve really liked the look of you if he asked you out to lunch straight up, even if he is saying it’s an apology for bumping into you.”

Tooru gave him a slightly frightened look.

“Don’t look at me like that, Tooru.” Tadashi chuckled. “I say he’s weird, but he’s a nice guy. Hasn’t got a bad bone in his body. Perfectly well-mannered.”

Tooru let out a small breath and got back to wiping down the tables before the club opened.

 

* * *

 

Chikara’s invitation to lunch came a few days later, while Tooru was letting himself rest between morning medical classes at university. Expecting a text message, Tooru was surprised when a pair of baby hands covered his eyes from behind as he lounged on a bench.

“What the heck!”

He twisted his body as the hands were removed and a deep chuckle sounded behind him.

“Ennoshita?”

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I just finished my morning class. What about you?”

“Having a break. My next class is in 15 minutes. Wait…  _your_  morning class?”

“Yeah, I’m a film major. Heard you talked to Tadashi a few nights ago.”

“How’d you know?”

“He rang me. Asked me what was ‘wrong with that small head of mine’. I think he called me insane, but I didn’t hear him properly.”

Tooru chuckled at the cute, confused look on Chikara’s face, as the other man sat down next to him.

“How do you know Tadashi?” Tooru asked, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, besides from high school?”

“Oh,” Chikara smiled wistfully, “We dated for a few months after we graduated. Then we sort of drifted when I moved to America for a while. We broke up when I was accepted into university.”

Tooru gave him a sad look, which made Chikara smile.

“Don’t look at me like that. We’re not together anymore but we’re still friends.”

Glancing at his watch, Chikara nudged Tooru lightly.

“Isn’t it time for your next class?”

Jumping up, Tooru pulled out his phone and checked the time. Scrunching his face in distaste, he turned on his heel and took a step before Chikara called to him, “Meet me at the gate around 12:30. I said I’d treat you to lunch, remember?”

Tooru glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he started running, “I’ll be there!”

Chikara grinned as Tooru vanished inside the medical building.

 

* * *

 

Tooru smiled to himself as he packed his bag, catching the attention of his lab partner.

“What’s with that grin on your face, Oikawa Tooru?”

Michimiya Yui folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at him, as Tooru flushed lightly.

“N-nothing!”

“Doesn’t look like nothing~!”

“I’m going out to lunch with a cute guy, ok?”

“Ohh~ not Tetsurou then?”

“Hey! I told you, I haven’t seen  _him_ since like last week. His name is Chikara.”

“Chikara? You mean as in,  _Ennoshita_ Chikara? The all-star film genius that just happens to be studying at our university?”

“Does everyone but me know about him?”

“Pretty much,” Yui smirked as Tooru pouted, “He’s been hot news ever since he transferred here from America. He’s like some blockbuster prodigy. How’d  _you_  score a date with him, Mr I-know-nothing-about-anybody?”

“He bumped into me when Tetsurou kicked me out. He said he’d treat me to lunch as an apology.” Tooru checked his watch. “And I need to go now, he’s waiting for me.”

Tooru shook his hand as Yui yelled a “good luck” at his back when he left the classroom.

Making his way down to the front gate, Tooru couldn’t help the small smile when he spotted the mop of messy black hair, waiting for him.

“Hey,” Chikara greeted him with a nod, “You ready to go?”

Tooru grinned as he took Chikara’s outstretched hand.

“Lead the way.”


End file.
